Snow Wolf
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: This takes place after Kept Secret. Yuki's father isn't the only one with a secret but also is her mother, Hana.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, if you have not read Kept Secret then I advise you to do so before you read this story.

* * *

It's been a few months since Ame had spared Yuki's now finally approved boyfriend, Souhei, and they were now the schools most noticeable couple. "Is it just me or has this week been scorching? I wish it would snow but that isn't going to happen anytime soon." Said Souhei as he and Yuki were sipping on their drinks.

"Y-yea me too; hey I'm going to the nurses office" Yuki said as she was starting to feel feverish. "Okay I'll tell the teacher, get well Snow Angel" he said smiling as he kissed her forehead. As she was walking to the nurse's office she was blushing due to embarrassment of the nickname Souhei gave her.

-Nurses Office-

When she opened the door the nurse greeted her "hello and what seems to be the problem?" She asked checking Yuki's fever "I see, why you don't lay down for a few minutes and rest then I'll see if that fever is down?" Said the nurse as she went to check on another student.

After the nurse left snowflakes started to fall not outside, but inside the room. "What's happening? Why is it snowing in the room and why is my fever going down so quickly?" She thought as flakes of snow were falling in the room, covering the floor.

As the nurse came back she was surprised to see snow on the ground "my goodness, where did this snow come from?" She said as she looked around the floor. Yuki got up and told the nurse that she felt better as the nurse didn't know what to do about the snow on the floor.

-Classroom-

As Yuki went to her class she was wondering how as the snow made her fever go down. "Hey you okay I heard you went to the nurse's office?" Asked a friend of Yuki's as she sat down by Souhei "it's fine all I had was a fever but it's gone now" Yuki smiled at the friend.

"Well I'm glad that you're out of the nurses' office" said Souhei holding her hand under the desk but shivers on contact. When Yuki felt his hand on hers she felt him shiver. It was as if she was a snow woman, causing it to snow wherever she went.

-After School-

When class was over Yuki and Souhei decided to walk to her house for a chance to do their homework together. "Hey when you were there did you see any snow inside the nurses' office?" Asked Souhei as they reached Yuki's house "yea actually… as it snowed I noticed that my fever was down and then when you held my hand I felt you shiver."

"That's odd, maybe your mom or brother knows something?" "Know what?" Asked Hana, Yuki's mother. They were startled by the sudden presence of Hana in the living room "Hi Hana I just came by to walk Yuki home and to do our homework together, like on the dining table?" Asked Souhei as he put his shoes by the door as he walked towards the kitchen he saw the couch that he and Yuki had taken a nap in just months ago.

As Yuki followed his lead as she was walking to the dinner table Hana noticed that the tips of her hair were white "um Yuki where did you get the tips of your hair done white?" Hana asked her daughter in a timid voice "what are you talking about mom? The tips aren't… what?" she said looking at the tips, they were indeed white.

They all looked at the white tips of the girl as they tried to come up with an answer "did you get them done after you came back from the nurses' office?" Asked Souhei, Yuki shook her head "no I didn't, after my fever went away I went straight to the classroom" she told him "but what about the snow in the office and your hand being cold when we touched?" He asked looking at his hand, then brushing her hair with it.

"Oh no! No not my baby girl! Not Yuki, please God anything but having this curse on her shoulders too!" Thought Hana with her eyes widen of fright "mom what is it, do you know something?" Asked Yuki.

-Minutes Later-

After Hana settled down she told the children to sit down. "Souhei I'm sorry but you'll have to keep another secret" she said looking at him in the eyes. He could only nod while his girlfriend ask "mom what are you talking about? What secret?" she said with tears in her eyes. "Yuki, you know well that your father was, no, is not human, and that is the same for me as well."

As the children absorbed this all they could think was "what's going on?" Hana went on with telling them "it all started eons ago in the Kanpyo era*. My family, the Mewakia Clan (AN: came up with It.) were cursed by a sorcerer of Emperor Daigo* for not letting him marry one of our ancestors. The reason is unknown as to why but I believe because he has a woman beater when he was angry."

"So, what was the curse if you don't mind me asking" asked Souhei, becoming more interested in the story of his future mother in law's heritage. "The curse made them, myself, and sadly you Yuki, into Snow Fairies" she said crying, so Yuki gave her a tissue to wipe her tears. "Thank you sweetie" said Hana crying as her and Yuki's tears feel from her face and hit the floor as a tear of ice.

Souhei got up from the couch and hugged Yuki and Hana "it'll be alright you two, Hana if you want I'll look for a way to cure you girls of this curse." He said kissing Yuki's forehead "thank you but it's hopeless. The Mewakia Clan has been searching for years." Hana said to him smiling, as they broke the group hug Hana told them that Ame wasn't affected because the curse only effects the females of the clan.

"So what do we do know mom?" Said Yuki as she began to cry tears of ice. "It's okay my little snow fairy" she said with a smile as Souhei chuckled at the new nickname, which made Yuki glare at him.

Unknowingly that glare caused a small blizzard inside the room and froze Souhei in a block of ice. "Souhei!? Oh my gosh what do we do?!" Yelled Yuki, as she tried to claw at the ice, Hana appeared with a flamethrower.

"Stand back Yuki, I knew this would happen someday so I came prepared. Heck this is what happened with my first boyfriend. Hehe I even froze your father once by accident." She said giggling as she was slowly roasting the kid in the block of ice.

* * *

I want to say that I'm very very very sorry for taking so long for this story. It's just that school, work, family, ect got in the way. L

The Kanpyō era started in the year 887 and ended in the year 930 by Emperor Daigo.


	2. Chapter 2

After Hana got Souhei defrosted Yuki gave him a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate "th- th thanks. But why am I the only one that gets cold around here? First the rain and now I get turned into a human Popsicle!" he said shivering.

"I'M SO SORRY SOUHEI!" Said Yuki as she was crying a river. As Yuki kept crying Souhei decided to pat her on the head, which made her blush and stop the crying teen.

"It's okay Snow Angel. What I want to know is how your mother froze your father?" he said as he hugged her tightly, smelling her hair. "So what exactly did you hear in the enormous ice cube?" Said Hana as she appeared from the garden.

"Hey Hana, I heard you saying that you accidently froze your late husband and I was wondering what caused you to freeze him?" He said to her as he let go of his blushing girlfriend. "What caused me to freeze him was… He grabbed my butt and boobs then licked my ear at the wrong time, but I loved it!" she said with her eyes twinkling as she was remembering the past.

"Ew mom! That's disgusting!" Screamed Yuki as she heard her mother going on about the lewd stuff her parents did. _"I never imagined her mom to be so… kinky!"_ Souhei thought as Yuki was blocking it out.

-Next Day-

"Hahaha, come on baby I'm sure it wasn't that bad?" Laughed Souhei as he was walking to school with Yuki. "You don't know the half of it you idiot" she said ponding his shoulders as he just laughed it off.

 _"If she knew what I thought about her mom now I would probably have my ass beat... or in my case, frozen"_ thought Souhei as he remembered the events of yesterday. "Come on our first class is about to start" he said as he was pulling her along in order not to be late.

"So after you left my house did you have any dirty thoughts in your mind... about my mother?" Asked Yuki, glaring at him as well as making everyone shivering in the class as she sent out a cold chill. "No I did not! About you, maybe? But never about your mother. I love you not your mother, I mean I do, but as a mother in law, you know when the times right" said Souhei felling his cheeks heat up which canceled the cold that he was feeling and those walking in the classroom were feeling.

Yuki was surprised to hear what he said about her mother and about the future plans he had. "So, anyway, when I got home I did some research on the myths and legends of snow fairies or snow women if you like that better?" He said as he got out a USB drive and inserted it into the computer he used for their class.

Before he opened the encrypted file titled 'Yuki Onna', he looked around to make sure that no one was within sight of the password or able to hear the conversation. "Ok so I went online and what I found made me think that you and your mother are more on the gentle side of your 'family'." He told her as he typed in the password for the codded file.

 _Other names known by Snow Women are Yuki Onba (Snow Nursing Mother), Yuki Musume (Snow Daughter), Yuki Onago (Snow Yong Woman), Yuki Joro (Snow Hooker), Yuki Anesa (Snow Older Sister), and Yuki Nyobo (Snow Wife)._

 _Also a Snow Woman is a female spirit of snow and ice. In remote locations at night during blizzards, they are described as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and inhumanly pale skin. Some tales say she appears in a white kimono, while others say she appears naked._

 _Yuki Onna floats across the snowy land, some say she might be the spirit of a woman who froze to death in a snowstorm. Others say she is the persona spirit of snow itself._

 _Despite her beauty, the Yuki Onna, is a deadly entity, due to ruthlessly killing humans who cross her path. She then appears to travelers who are lost in the mountains during snowstorms, breathing frosty air will turn them into frozen corpses. Other times however, she will lead them astray to die from exposer of the elements. Some even state that she holds a baby, and when someone takes it from her they will be frozen instantly. Sometimes she will tempt men with sex, only to steal their life force or freeze them to death through a kiss._

"Oh my gosh. That's awful" Exclaimed Yuki as she read the document "there's more just scroll down to the next page. There you will see the gentler side I told you about." Souhei told his girlfriend as she scrolled down.

 _The Yuki Onna has a softer side as well. Like in the popular of the woodcutter, where she lets a young man go due to his age and beauty, however if he told anyone about her she would kill him. About a year later he married a beautiful woman by the name of Oyuki, and has given birth to them over the years. However, as the years go by, she does not._

 _One night, after the children have went to bed, The Woodsman tells his wife of the time he saw the Snow Woman: "Asleep or awake, that was the only time that I saw a being as beautiful as you. Of course, she was not a human being; and I was afraid of her, very much afraid; but she was so white! . . . Indeed, I have never been sure whether it was a dream that I saw, or the Woman of the Snow."_

 _Oyuki suddenly stands up and bows over him, screaming "It was I - I - I! Oyuki it was! And I told you then that I would kill you if you ever said one word about it! . . . However, if not for those children asleep there, I would kill you this moment! And now you had better take very, very good care of them; for if ever they have any reason to complain about you, I will treat you as you deserve!" Then she dissolves into white mist and disappears, never to be seen again._

"I've heard of that legend before but wasn't there another man with the wood cutter?" Asked Yuki as the teacher came in to teach the lesson for the day. "Well over time legends, rumors, ect get told by different people in different languages so things could of gotten lost in translation." Said Souhei as he was getting a glare from the teacher.

-After Class-

"I swear that old man glared at me the entire time" groaned Souhei as he and Yuki left the class, "I agree with you on that one babe, I felt like freezing him, -sigh- if only I knew how to without freezing everyone." Souhei shivered as the flashback of him being in the block of ice emerged in his mind. "Please don't not again." He begged to Yuki.

"Oh, why not? Afraid ill freeze you to death, Woodcutter?" She said as she smirked a mischievous smile, hugging his arm. "You wouldn't dare?" He said glaring at her as she pecked his cheek, twirling and in the middle of the hallway she stuck her tongue out. "Try me Souhei" she told him as she giggled her way back to him. _"God help me figure out women, especially this cute snow lycan"_ Souhei thought as they went off to lunch.

* * *

Here are some links that I used for this story.

/2013/12/18/yuki-onna-the-snow-woman/ . .


End file.
